Vaincue
by Nimrodel de la Lorien
Summary: Réponse au défi du Poney Fringant. Et quitte à tout perdre, Erendis était femme à ne jamais rabattre ses exigences, et elle redoutait la Mer, et gardait rancune aux navires d’être cause de l’abattage des hautes futaies qu’elle chérissait...


**Vaincue**

Le vent soufflait avec violence sur les flancs de la colline où se tenait la longue maison blanche. Sifflant, grondant, tempêtant ; puissante respiration des cieux qu'aucun mouvement ni bruit ne semblait vouloir troubler. Dans la pièce principale, une vaste table était mise, une nappe immaculée comme seule parure. Sur la chaise unique siégeait Erendis ; son regard froid ne se fixait pas même sur les aliments qu'elle portait à sa bouche tandis qu'elle mangeait.

Dans l'angle droit de la salle, une mince porte de bois sombre s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Zamîn ; sur ses talons, une fraîche jeune fille portant sur son épaule une jatte de lait. La vieille servante débarrassa sans mot dire les plats auxquels elle n'avait pas touché et les remplaça par les suivants. Versant le lait, la blonde fille retenait son souffle ; l'atmosphère ambiante l'oppressait visiblement et c'est avec un soulagement manifeste qu'elle emboîta le pas à Zamîn qui quittait la pièce : Erendis ne put se retenir d'en éprouver quelque agacement.

Chassant cette vague contrariété d'un geste de la tête machinal, elle se reprit à penser aux récents évènements qui lui avaient été rapportés la veille. Sa fille Ancalimë et l'époux qu'elle s'était choisi accaparaient à nouveau les âpres conversations qui remuaient le peuple. Une fois de plus, Ancalimë avait bruyamment manifesté le mécontentement que lui inspirait l'attitude de son mari, et l'incident qui avait éclaté dernièrement nourrissait incessamment les bavardages des ridicules dames de la cour comme de la dernière des servantes.

Erendis savait à présent que les choses étaient vouées à en être ainsi. Le caractère orageux des deux époux ne leur accordait ni pardon ni repentance, tout au plus de passagers moments de tendresse. Ancalimë révélait là son héritage familial, songea-t-elle aigrement : elle tenait d'elle-même son entêtement, et avait le caractère rétif de son père Aldarion.

Ses souvenirs s'égarèrent avec complaisance vers l'image d'une fillette brune qui dévalait les pentes herbues parmi les moutons, tombant et se relevant bientôt, un sourire hardi et radieux sur les lèvres. Ce temps lui paraissait bien loin, et pourtant, bien qu'elle ne voulut se l'avouer, elle savait que sa fille n'avait pas tant changée depuis lors. Sa malice était grande déjà et elle craignait d'avoir durci son cœur au-delà de ses intentions, de lui avoir inculqué une défiance semblable envers le monde entier, quand elle ne croyait vouloir que la protéger de la redoutable douleur de l'abandon d'un homme. Elle avait vu sa fille aimée s'attacher aux flatteries de la cour et à ses vains apparats et avait tenté de l'en arracher, de ramener à elle et de faire revivre celle qu'elle voyait comme toujours droite et intègre ; mais elle avait cessé cette lutte insidieuse qu'elle menait à travers elle avec son père lorsque qu'elle s'était aperçue que la rouerie d'Ancalimë cherchait à profiter de leur mésentente.

Elle avait été déçue. Cependant, l'amour pour sa fille était le seul auquel elle permit de faire brûler son cœur, même si sévèrement réprimé.

Zamîn revint emporter les plats ; elle n'y avait pas touchée. Ressortie des cuisines, elle se tint dans la pièce sans piper mot. Son regard vigoureux, bien qu'amoindri par l'âge, se contentait de fixer patiemment le mur en attentant ses ordres. Depuis de longues années qu'elle la servait, une entente mutuelle et tacite les liait. La revêche servante ne se serait jamais permis la moindre réflexion déplacée, mais Erendis savait ce qu'elle pensait. De son côté, elle ressentait une affection muette pour cette fidèle femme qui la servait avec l'habilité et le confort qu'apporte l'habitude.

« Ce sera tout pour ce soir. Que la chambrière se hâte, je désire me coucher prochainement. »

La servante hocha sèchement la tête, et s'en fut, sans desserrer les lèvres. Quittant alors la table, Erendis monta l'escalier menant à l'étage, faisant courir ses doigts sur le bois poli de la rampe.

Arrivée dans le petit salon précédant son secrétaire, son premier mouvement fut de tirer les rideaux, masquant l'obscurité tombant sur les plaines alentours. Puis, elle alluma avec soin la lampe reposant sur le somptueux guéridon et passa dans la pièce d'à côté. Des fleurs sauvages, coupées dans l'après-midi, avaient été déposées sur la table basse ; Erendis rassembla leurs longues tiges et passa ses doigts graciles sur leurs pétales, elle les disposa sur une haute étagère et prit de longues minutes pour les arranger. A esquisser de tels gestes simples et familiers son esprit se blottit dans le réconfort d'une tranquillité rituelle et attendue. Mais ce soir, curieusement elle s'irrita bientôt de ce réconfort : que se contentait-elle d'une telle existence rassie et sans nuls véritables plaisirs ! Voilà donc où en était réduite la fière Erendis, solitaire et amère dans sa vie de recluse.

Prise d'une violente colère, elle éprouva brusquement le désir de jeter à terre le vase précieux qu'elle tenait encore en ses mains. Mais le faisant simplement tourner davantage sur lui-même pour donner une autre inclination aux fleurs et jugeant d'un coup d'œil l'effet produit, elle s'écarta et tenta de chasser ces stupides pensées.

Elle entra dans sa chambre. Sur le lit la chambrière avait déjà disposé une robe de nuit. La passant rapidement, elle s'installa devant le miroir. Elle répugnait à voir qui ce soit en cet instant et renonça donc à rappeler la servante.

Elle entreprit de brosser ses cheveux noirs, longuement. Ils étaient lourds et lui descendaient jusqu'au reins. Elle fixa son regard sur la glace et se détailla. Le temps n'avait pas encore apposé de gel sur sa chevelure de corbeau et son corps ferme et vigoureux n'était point encore fatigué de la vie. Mais la douleur avait rendu sa beauté sévère, ses traits fins s'étaient durcis et ses yeux avaient perdu la pâle tranquillité des nuages obscurcissant un printemps naissant pour prendre la teinte des rocs endurcis qu'inexorablement ronge la mer.

Et soudainement, son cœur se souleva dans sa poitrine, ouvrant la porte à un tourbillon d'émotions. La peur irraisonnée, subite, de mourir dans cette maison vide, la douleur, une lame s'enfonçant en son âme toujours plus profondément, et le flot s'en échappant, à chaque instant plus puissant. Se levant, elle prit la tête entre ses mains, croyant être fiévreuse, s'en persuadant, et bientôt, haïssant jusqu'aux larmes emperlant ses cils. A gestes fermes et réguliers, elle rangea le siège bousculé et se prépara pour le sommeil. Elle se glissa, raide, entre les draps, et de la main, ramena près d'elle la lampe pour la souffler.

La lueur tremblotante éclairait par endroits la pièce trop grande : le lit assombri par les grands rideaux l'encadrant de toutes parts, la haute penderie, le miroir, et le secrétaire ordonné jetant une ombre sur le petit coffre caché contre son flanc. Seule imperfection dans l'ensemble rigoureux, il détonait par ses couleurs vives qui chatoyaient sous l'éclairage fluctuant de la flamme.

Mue comme part un ressort abîmé, elle reposa d'une main vacillante la bougie. En un vif mouvement elle était debout, et se précipitait pour s'accroupir devant le coffret. Elle tourna la clef d'argent en un rapide tourne-main et repoussa le couvercle pour laisser apparaître le bijou dans son écrin. Le joyau blanc scintilla à ses yeux avec la même netteté que les trop nombreux souvenirs qui s'imposèrent aussitôt à son esprit…

Elle revoyait la pierre au creux de la main brunie par le travail au grand air d'Aldarion, tandis qu'il la lui offrait, un pétillement traversant dans ses yeux noirs. Sa voix était grave lorsqu'il l'avait remerciée mais ses gestes chaleureux, alors qu'il refermait de la sienne sa main sur l'émeraude qu'elle n'osait prendre. Ils avaient ensuite parlé quelques instants, volant au temps des instants de bonheur. Alors qu'il lui décrivait avec passion son voyage et les mois écoulés, son cœur hurlait dans sa poitrine, bien qu'elle ne caressa encore à ce moment pas le moindre espoir d'être jamais aimée en retour. Elle ne voyait rien, rien que le jeune homme fier qui l'entretenait vivement, riant, s'enflammant et la prenant à parti, ses cheveux fouettant son visage cuivré et mangé d'une barbe naissante. Elle n'avait rien voulu voir d'autre…

Ses doigts glissèrent sur le bijou et se saisirent de la résille d'argent dans laquelle était sertie la pierre. Se campant devant le miroir elle la noua sur son front. Un rire grinçant s'échappa du fond de sa gorge. Tar-Elestrinë, la Dame au Front étoilé ! C'est ainsi qu'elle était encore connue, loin de par le monde. Mais les choses avaient bien changé ; oui elles avaient changé depuis ce jour maudit où, son cœur se soumettant à celui qui se voulait son vainqueur, ses fiancaillles avaient été célébrées.

Les années avaient passé sur elle et sa solitude. L'attente était devenue espoir ; déçu, il ne fut plus que chimérique pensée, pour se changer en cette solitude cloîtrée. Il était revenu, mais trop tard.

Les années où l'on attendait son retour étaient depuis longtemps passées, et tous portaient le deuil du fils du Roi lorsque celui reparut au port. Alors qu'il s'était tenu au pas de sa demeure son cœur avait bouilli de rage et de colère contenue mais elle lui avait gardé son attitude réservée. Méritait-il ses pleurs et ses cris, celui qui n'avait pas tenu sa parole ? Désirait-il donc la voir se jeter dans ses bras, oublieuse de son absence toujours dominant sa présence ? Et cependant, elle avait espéré, figée, qu'il le souhaitait, le désirait aussi fort qu'elle-même. Elle voulait qu'il souffre une parcelle de ce qu'elle avait pu vivre en ces longues années d'abandon. Elle souhaitait qu'il s'endorme le cœur glacé, les poumons entravés et la tête brûlante, comme elle l'avait fait à tant de reprises, comme elle l'était cette nuit où la fuyait le sommeil. Elle désirait qu'il s'emporte contre elle et son silence obstiné, la contraigne à lui parler.

Mais plus fort que cela, son amertume, sa rancœur amassés en ces années d'absence répétées, souhaitaient qu'il sente son indifférence, le profond mépris qu'il lui inspirait.

Aldarion était un enfant joueur, un enfant beau et cruel, qui s'éprenait farouchement puis rejetait l'objet de son amour l'instant d'après. Un enfant s'enorgueillissant de sa propre sagesse et intelligence et croyant, du haut de son ignorance, connaître et pouvoir maîtriser le monde parfaitement. Il l'entretenait souvent d'un air empressé, les yeux brillants de ce à quoi il songeait. En certains moments, heureuses années, fugitifs instants, il l'avait regardée ainsi ; et alors que son beau visage se tournait vers elle, son cœur s'emballait et, rapidement, ses résolutions de prudence étaient balayées. Mais bientôt, ses regards se portaient au loin, trop loin pour qu'elle puisse chercher à le rattraper. Et Aldarion, le cœur gonflé par le vent du rivage, s'éloignait d'elle à nouveau.

Elle avait appris à reconnaître ces signes, l'air las qu'il affichait le soir en rentrant et ses pas trop rapides en la quittant, la brusquerie de ses paroles et l'air distant qu'il affichait, le tourment sur son front et la soif dans ses yeux. Elle refusait d'abord de les voir puis, faisait semblant de les méconnaître, les ignorait, jouant la comédie du bonheur avec un talent qui la stupéfiait elle-même.

Aldarion était le premier à mettre fin à la mascarade. Au cours des longues semaines où, peu à peu, le languir le reprenait, il passait toujours davantage de temps sur ses chantiers, parmi les hommes de la guilde, vivant le jour sur les navires et ne regagnant la terre ferme qu'au soir. Et invariablement arrivait un crépuscule où son front était plus plissé qu'à l'habituel, mais où ses yeux brillaient sans vergogne de soulagement et de joie. Le matin, il la quittait avec un baiser sur le front, après lui avoir murmuré de tendres promesses à l'oreille tout en caressant sa sombre chevelure. S'en suivaient des années de séparation qui se prolongeaient encore et encore au fil du temps.

Son cœur s'était endurci, comme le fer que l'on plonge dans le feu, et qui après avoir été malléable devient rêche et tranchant. Les années s'étaient chargées de le cuirasser lourdement, ou du moins l'avait-elle cru. Pourtant, alors qu'à lueur mourante de la bougie, elle contemplait l'ultime vestige tangible de son amour, elle vit qu'en le jeune cœur clos dans cette vie de veuvage prématuré subsistait une chose qui n'était pas de l'indifférence. Toujours elle avait conservé sa colère contre Aldarion, et en ceci, elle était loin du sombre dédain qu'elle affectait…

Sous le coup de la révélation, la douleur afflua, courant par toutes ses veines, sifflant dans ses tympans et lui martelant les poumons. Elle aimait Aldarion ; elle n'avait jamais cesssé de chérir son souvenir depuis le jour terrible de son retour. Elle l'avait congédié, avec de furieux mots d'adieux et s'était jusqu'alors gardée de toute rencontre avec lui. Néanmoins… peut-être, peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard finalement.

Sa décision prise, elle s'y accrocha avec la furie et la détermination d'une femme cherchant à échapper à la noyade. Effleurant du doigt le joyau à son front elle se retourna vers sa couche et se rhabilla avec vivacité. En quelques instants ses affaires furent empaquetées, elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée et appela les servantes d'une voix sèche. Celles-ci se présentèrent bientôt, en tenue de nuit et l'air aussi abasourdi qu'ensommeillé.

« Je pars à l'instant pour Romenna. Préparez le nécessaire pour mon voyage. »

Tels les habitants affolés d'une fourmilière dans laquelle on aurait donné un coup de pied, les femmes s'activèrent et se dispersèrent en hâte ; seule demeura Zamîn, n'ayant pas même élevé la voix pour réprimander ou ordonnancer. Inclinant légèrement la tête de côté, elle plissa les yeux, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose. Mais elle se ravisa finalement et se retira à pas menus après un léger salut.

L'esprit d'Erendis s'attarda un court instant sur ce fait, mais elle ne désirait pas réellement entendre ce qu'avait à dire la vieille femme ; elle ne voulait pas laisser quiconque l'écarter de sa résolution.

Elle sortit. Les nuits étaient fraîches dans l'Emerië, et sombres également, malgré les étoiles piquetant l'obscurité du ciel. Elle s'enveloppa davantage dans la longue pèlerine qu'elle avait vêtu pour s'abriter du vent et, après avoir rapidement vérifié le contenu de ses fontes, se mit en croupe sur la robuste jument qui lui avait été sellée. Elle chevaucha d'un pas rapide, désirant conserver les forces de l'animal afin de parcourir sans trop de haltes la route qui la mènerait au château. Le voyage était aisé, si peu agréable, et ce même dans la relative obscurité, car l'Emerië était une région de pâturages, toute en plaines et en bosses, et elle connaissait bien le chemin, pour l'avoir trop souvent suivi jusqu'au port. Elle laissa rapidement derrière elle la maison blanche sur la colline et, longeant les pâtures, arriva à de hautes futaies alors que renaissait l'aube.

Elle aimait ces arbres de grand amour, et avait jadis trouvé son plaisir à se promener longuement entre leurs larges troncs. Mais le rappel constant de leur utilité les lui avait fait fuir ; elle avait compris que là où elle voyait de majestueuses forêts, Aldarion ne faisait que compter les mâts de ses futurs navires. Se détournant, elle suivit dans le jour naissant la route pavée menant à Romenna.

Les rues commençaient à s'emplir et, aux regards qui la suivaient, Erendis comprit qu'elle était reconnue ; sans doute tout le peuple de la ville serait-il au courant de sa venue avant même la fin de l'après-midi. Et si elle était rejetée ? Une peur glacée l'envahit à cette idée. Mais son triste ridicule ne serait alors que peu de chose face au déshonneur dont s'était parée leur famille dispersée en ces dernières décennies. Tandis qu'elle avançait, son dessein se heurta à des détails pratiques et déplaisants qu'elle avait refusé de considérer auparavant : Où Aldarion résidait-il à présent ? Et comment se ferait-elle annoncer à lui ? Elle résolut d'aller à sa rencontre sans prévenir ; elle ne voulait pas que leurs retrouvailles soient attendues par tout le peuple, ou même connues auparavant par la cour. Elle s'arrêta donc à l'extrémité des appartements royaux et héla un valet.

« Seriez-vous à même de me dire où réside le Seigneur Aldarion ? Je cherche à le rencontrer. »

« N'étiez-vous point au courant ? Le Seigneur Aldarion… »

L'homme, après quelques instants d'indécision, avait eut un mouvement de surprise en considérant son visage qu'ornait encore le joyau. Il reprit avec un air qu'il voulut déférent. « Il a embarqué il y a deux ans de cela pour son dernier voyage. Nous attendons son retour prochainement. »

Le cœur manqua à Erendis en entendant ces paroles. Elle remercia le domestique d'un signe de la tête et tourna les talons. Rabattant son large capuchon sur son visage, elle remonta sur sa jument et partit au trot vers le port.

Elle descendit de l'animal et détacha sa bride, après l'avoir rassuré de quelques flatteries. Le port bruissait des hommes travaillant sur le pavé et des clameurs des mouettes. Peu de navires étaient encore à l'amarre car Aldarion avait emmené avec lui les plus grands navires ; et les marins de la Guilde des Aventuriers étaient pour le plus grand nombre partis à leur bord. Seuls restaient de petits bateaux de pêche, barques et filets dont montaient une odeur poissoneuse. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle connaissait ce port, Erendis, non pas dans la splendeur rutilante des navires ancrés sur la rive, mais dans la rudesse du vent fouettant les voiles raccommodées et la colère de la mer ballottant les barques chétives. Elle avait passé des heures infinies à scruter la ligne d'horizon, espérant à chaque instant la voir déformée par la silhouette d'un navire ; elle avait contemplé la mer houleuse et l'avait maudit de lui garder ainsi son mari.

Elle se fraya un chemin sur le pavé ; dépassa les marins râlant et suant et commença à gravir les rochers gris qui encadraient la crique. Agrippant de ses mains les arêtes et s'abîmant les chevilles dans les crevasses, elle escalada les falaises qui défiaient la mer de leur hauteur.

Du sommet l'on pouvait observer les vagues rageuses qui se brisaient sur les récifs, inlassablement, et rongeaient peu à peu la roche.

Mer avide, jalouse. Dame félonne qui détruisaient ceux dont elle s'éprenait. Le cœur de ce seul homme qu'elle aimait lui était-il donc nécessaire ? N'avait-elle pas assez de victimes sans le lui ravir ? Et avait-elle été cette fois-ci jusqu'à le prendre tout entier, l'avait-elle déjà englouti de sa bouche traîtresse, son corps reposait-il à présent dans ses bras enjôleurs ?

Les amants d'Uinen, c'est ainsi qu'on les surnommait. Uinen, Dame de la Mer. Et c'était la vérité, elle ne l'avait jamais ignoré. Car tandis même, lors de ces retrouvailles tant attendues, qu'il la serrait fortement contre sa poitrine, alors même qu'elle blottissait sa tête contre son épaule, le nez dans ses cheveux salés, son regard à lui portait au-dessus de son épaule, loin d'elle, perdu dans l'immensité ennemie, éternelle tentatrice qu'il ne quittait qu'à regret.

Mais Erendis savait reconnaître sa défaite.

Elle s'était battu, sauvagement. Elle avait tenté de conserver l'amour de celui qu'elle aimait ; mais sa rivale avait triomphé. En cet instant, Aldarion naviguait, dans un ultime adieu à celle qui avait toujours occupé la plus grande place en son cœur.

En bas, la mer violente agitait l'horizon, ses vagues dominatrices recouvraient le sable et dévoraient la pierre. La silhouette blanche fièrement dressée d'Erendis quitta la falaise, son corps chuta vers les eaux voraces.

Elle abandonna sa vie à celle qui l'avait vaincue.


End file.
